


ATLBBS

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: I Learned CSS For This, M/M, Message Board, Season/Series 01, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the beta version of ATLBBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATLBBS

You are now logged in. Greetings, C_Wolfe!

Please welcome our newest member, T_Emmagan!

70 unread messages. Showing oldest first. Change?

 **Thread:** Sticky: Don't screw this up.  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Welcome to the beta version of ATLBBS. We welcome all feedback and bug reports, and we will presumably look at them when we are not all about to die.

If you wouldn't say it in the mess hall, don't say it here.

Play nice.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Sticky: Don't screw this up.  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Isn't that the abbreviation for Atlanta?

-PK

 **Thread:** Sticky: Don't screw this up.  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Not in this galaxy.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by E_Weir

I was thinking a round robin could be fun!

I miss my dog!

-Weir

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

Grodin and Weir??

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_Kusanagi

Y

~Miko

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

N!

-PK

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by J_Sheppard

YY

-Shep

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_R_McKay

N (and nobody calls you Shep.)

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

The real internet.

-PK

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by C_Beckett

seriously it smells like formaldehyde threw up in here. suggestions/

-carson

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Did you try cleaning?

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by C_Beckett

very funny. it's a medlab. of course it's clean.

-carson

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by C_Beckett

air freshener.

-carson

 **Thread:** Introductions  
Posted by D_Miller

So, should we, like, introduce ourselves and stuff, or should we just start posting?

-Miller

 **Thread:** Introductions  
Posted by A_Ford

Seriously, man, there are like a hundred of us. I think we're past the time for introductions.

-Lt. Ford

 **Thread:** Introductions  
Posted by D_Miller

Just because I know who everybody is doesn't mean I know them all by last name and first initial. I mean, who is R_Zelenka?

-Miller

 **Thread:** Introductions  
Posted by J_Sheppard

There's only one Czech guy in this whole galaxy and you couldn't put two and two together?

-Shep

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by D_Miller

Ford and Sheppard?

-Miller

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

N

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Grodin

N

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by A_Ford

N!!

-Lt. Ford

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by A_Ford

Privacy!

-Lt. Ford

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by D_Miller

Ha ha, pwned. Oh- and I miss Jack Daniels.

-Miller

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Have you checked the glassware? Some people don't know how to wash it out properly before they put it back, and then it molds. It's completely avoidable.

-PK

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by J_Sheppard

Teyla and Weir?

-Shep

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

N! Are you kidding?

-PK

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Grodin

Very Y. Are _you_ kidding?

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by M_Kusanagi

Oh, come off it. That was one time.

~Miko

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

We have procedures for a reason, Miko.

-PK

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by J_Sheppard

With a beer chaser, for christ's sake.

-Shep

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Oh! And nachos.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by J_Sheppard

Now you're talking. And maybe some of those cocktail weenies. In the sauce.

 **ETA** Why'd you change my sig?

-My name is not Shep.

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by M_R_McKay

I think it's pretty obvious.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by J_Sheppard

McKay and himself?

-My name is not Shep.

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

Y!

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Okay, okay, you can have your stupid name back. Point taken.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by M_Kusanagi

Yeah, so you can lord them over everybody else.

~Miko

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Insisting on precision is not "lording it over" you, Miko.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

That's not amusing, Rodney.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Wasn't me. Maybe you shouldn't stay logged in all the time.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Where do I change my signature?  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Seriously guys, it's not funny.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Where do I change my signature?  
Posted by M_Kusanagi

Oh, but that's where you're wrong.

~Miko

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

Kavanagh n Miko?

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by D_Miller

Y

-Miller

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Grodin

Y, in a very hateful sort of way

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

You speak perfectly good English, Radek. Please type it.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

u didn't anser question

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Oh, frak you.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

A swear filter? Really? Are we twelve?

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Did I or did I not say play nice?

Get back to work.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** What do you miss most from home?  
Posted by P_Grodin

Post-it notes. Sigh.

 **Thread:** Wait, what? No Post-Its?!  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Surely we brought Post-Its or Post-It like sticky notes. That doesn't even sound right. Not even the crappy government Skilcraft ones?

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Wait, what? No Post-Its?!  
Posted by P_Grodin

I keep checking the office supplies, and I've yet to see a single sticky note. We don't even have any white out.

 **Thread:** Sticky: CHALLENGE: Pegasus Post-Its  
Posted by M_R_McKay

First person who can invent a reasonable substitute for sticky notes wins a prize. I'm not saying what it is, but it involves Athosian wine.

Ground rules:  
1\. All parts must be non-toxic  
2\. Must be made of things that are on hand and/or easily accessible in the course of normal trading (We're not going all the way to Proculus for glue).  
3\. Computer programs are acceptable, but just not as satisfying.

Get cracking.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Sticky: CHALLENGE: Pegasus Post-Its  
Posted by J_Sheppard

Come on, McKay. Just because you hate Proculus doesn't mean everybody else does.

-Shep

 **Thread:** Sticky: CHALLENGE: Pegasus Post-Its  
Posted by E_Weir

Proculus is an important trading partner and a good ally against the Wraith. If they have a glue-like substance that works, I don't see why we shouldn't trade for it.

We're just never sending John there without an escort ever again.

-Weir

 **Thread:** Sticky: CHALLENGE: Pegasus Post-Its  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Agreed.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** Sticky: CHALLENGE: Pegasus Post-Its  
Posted by J_Sheppard

You guys suck.

-Shep

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by C_Beckett

as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted, it still smells in here. i would really like for it to not smell. please send help.

-carson

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Is your shift key broken, or do they just not type properly in Scotland?

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by C_Beckett

the shift and the capslock have been broken for months. why don't you take my laptop back to dell for me/

-carson

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Told you to play nice, Kavanagh. You only get one.

-Dr. McKay

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Wht r y gng t d, kck m t f th bt? Y nd ll th tstrs y cn gt.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** funny smell in medlab/  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Nt fnny.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Kavanagh

Shpprd nd McKy.

~*~Kavanagh is a toolbox~*~

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_Kusanagi

Y! At last, something we agree on!

~Miko

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by A_Ford

Y.

-Lt. Ford

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by R_Zelenka

y lol

-Z?

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by P_Grodin

Y

 **Thread:** Doin it y/n  
Posted by J_Sheppard

YY

-Shep

 **Thread:** LOCKED: Doin it y/n  
Posted by M_R_McKay

Well, that's more than enough of that.

-Dr. McKay

 

\--

You are now logged in. Greetings, E_Weir! You have 1 new private messages!

 **From:** M_R_McKay  
**To:** E_Weir  
**CC:** J_Sheppard, C_Beckett  
**Subject:** Status report

Since the implementation of the BBS, we've had a five percent downturn in productivity among the science staff, not to mention at least two fist fights directly related to it.

So, we should scrap it? Yes? Immediately?

-McKay

**Reply:**

Now, Rodney, let's not be hasty...|


End file.
